The Shining Star
The VIII. Emperox, was Emperox Vela Padma Noy, also known as The Shining Star Repentant, Herald of Haqani, The Eskendrian, Keeper of the Library, The Guiding Light, Pride of Perithr, Spear of the Cosmos, Stardust. Upbringing & Reign as The Royal Šāh Padma Noy Vela was the youngest of House Vela's Royal Family’s children, and as such not the obvious Heir Apparent for the Šāh title. But from a very early age they demonstrated great aptitude in both science and interpersonal relationships. With only 14 they began their 4 years of service as Talib of House Vela, navigating the sector on both diplomatic and science vessels. During that time they were able to visit all systems of the sector. Shortly after their return to the Perithr system, Padma Noy was declared Heir Apparent and began a tour of the worlds of the Imperial Core. Their life was not only work and representation for the Vela family though. The young Royal was also a well known figure in the Empire’s party scene and had especially close ties to the families of the Exploration Fleet in Babili. The Heir Apparent was only 19 years old, when their father, the Royal Šāh, passed away of old age. After the appropriate mourning period they were crowned Šāh in the Grand Forum of Eskendria at the first day of the year 3058. Part of the ceremony was a wedding to Mtemi Vela Jabira Azizi and Emir Vela Tiradhi Elias. While the former was the traditional bond of the Royal Šāh with a member of one of the 12 Families, the latter was rumored to be a love-marriage. Reign as VIII. Emperox Only 4 years later, at the first day of the year 3062, House Vela was granted the Imperial Throne and Padma Noy Vela became the VIII. Emperox of Acheron Rho. Part of the enthronement ceremony was again a wedding. Horuset Lyra Amaal Elena became part of the Royal Family, symbolizing the succession from The Masked One to The Shining Star. During the festival of the Great Journey in 3074 Igna Fornax Scio Lilliana joined the Royal Family in marriage, strengthening the bond between the Houses of the Empire even more. The Shining Star's reign was a time of peace and prosperity. Emperox Vela Padma Noy promoted freedom of expression, collaboration between the Noble Houses, increased discussion on ethical, political and legal matters amongst the Spiritual and Corporate entities of the sector, and fostered an atmosphere of innovation and creativity. The Empire saw an immense growth in wealth and technological improvements during their reign. The Emperox was also one of the key figures during the Vela-Pyxis Split. They worked tirelessly on mitigating conflict and convincing all parties involved to pursue a peaceful solution in harmony with the High Church. After Stepping Down After The Shining Star’s reign ended, they stepped down and passed on their crown to the IX. Emperox. Shortly after their Kheshig also joined the Shining Star's group marriage. They were then residing with their family in the Seclusium of the Shining Star on Andophael. A life of peaceful withdrawal was not in the nature of Padma Noy Vela though. More often than not they were hosting lavish feasts on Andophael or touring the Imperial Core in their private spaceship the HVS Blackstar. When tensions rose between the STO and the Empire, the Shining Star was visiting the Royal Family on Haqani. The esteemed former Emperox of Acheron Rho resided with their Royal relatives and held a series of lectures and poem readings, which could be viewed from the Grand Forum and the main assembly hall of the Musaeum. The Treaty of Cabina - The Shining Star Repentant After a month of contemplation in the Forbidden City of the Velan Royal Family, the Shining Star decided to sign the Treaty of Cabina and convert to the Church of Humanity, consequentially changing their title into The Shining Star Repentant. They were still living with their relatives on Haqani and meeting with many different religious and political leaders to discuss the reforms needed for the sector. After the Fall of Vela The Shining Star has vanished. No-one really knows what happened to them, but there are many rumors about them, here just a few: * They died during the skirmishes on Haqani. * They committed ritual suicide together with their spouses. * They fled to Kama and are the owner of a brothel there. * They travel through the galaxy, helping and rescuing people (e.g. picking up shipwrecked people and flying them to safety, pay people’s debt). * They are living with the anthropomorphic inhabitants of Al-Dost, undergoing transformation to become an anthropomorphic creature themselves. * They are a synth and are managing the synth railroad. * They are not a synth and are managing the synth railroad. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:The Velan Ascendancy Members Category:House Vela Members Category:Emperox